polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Polaris
The Polaris tribe is one of the 15 current tribes in the game. They are one of the 3 current Special tribes, the others being the Aquarion and the ∑∫ỹriȱŋ. The Polaris is the most unique tribe to date, boasting 6 unique units, 3 unique techs, 2 unique buildings, and powerful terraforming abilities to make up for the lack of naval units. These include: the Mooni, a fragile unit that can freeze terrain and their default unit; the Ice Archer, a unit who lacks damage abilities, but will freeze an enemy for the current and succeding turn; the Battle Sled, a strong and fast unit comparable to an upgraded Rider; and the Ice Fortress, a tanky defensive unit with a ranged attack. Their unique Super Unit is the Gaami, a powerful melee unit that spreads ice as it moves. The tribe seems to be based on North American indigenous culture. In-game description : "The Polaris have lain trapped in the far reaches of the freezing tundra for eaons, but were blessed by the unknownable Gaami with the power to expand their unnatural icy terrain farther than the weather permits. With the might of sleds and Mamoos, the mystical Polaris are determined to entomb the Square in ice and transform the land into a frigid paradise." Resources Polaris are unique in that they do not have their own specific set of resource spawn rates, nor are they counted when dividing land tiles between tribes at the beginning of the game. (e.g. If Polaris is playing against Imperius and Kickoo, half the land will be Imperius terrain and half the land will be Kickoo terrain. If Polaris is playing against just Kickoo, the entire map will be Kickoo terrain.) Instead, their city and the 9 tiles around it are simply converted to Polaris terrain when Polaris spawns, taking whatever resources are there. Whenever Polaris captures a village or city, all the terrain owned by that city will convert to Polaris terrain, and all water will freeze into ice. When a Polaris city is captured, the opposite will happen. Appearance * Fruit: Annuqi crystals * Land: White fields similar to Bardur, but with ice underneath. * Forests: Translucent blue fir trees * Animals: Mamoo (Mammoth) * Mountains: Several sharp pointed masses of ice * Cities: Similar to large snowballs with windows * Helmet: A tan hood * Color: Light Tan Tech Tree Being a special tribe, their tech tree is modified. Here are a list of changes: * Sailing is renamed "Frostwork", and unlocks the Mooni and the Outpost instead of the default unlocks. * Navigation is renamed "Polar Warfare", and unlocks the Battle Sled and the Ice Fortress instead of movement on ocean and Battleships. * Aquatism is renamed "Polarism", and unlocks the Ice Temple to replace the Water Temple as well as the Gilde ability, allowing all units without the Skate skill +1 movement on Ice. * The Archer is replaced with the Ice Archer. * The Customs House is replaced with the Ice Bank. History The tribe was teased by Midjiwan on Instagram on April 28th, 2017, and confirmed by Midjiwan on the Polytopia Beta Test discord for release in 2018. It was originally slated for release in early 2018, but in an interview, he stated it was "not fun to play as" and was pushed onto "the backburner". However, ideas for a revamp of the tribe began in August of 2018, development started again in early 2019 and it was pushed for release over 2 years from its initial tease. Gallery ”]] Category:Tribes Category:Special tribes